Most cellular phones are equipped with rechargeable batteries which can be recharged through a power conversion adapter used in conjunction with household alternating current (AC) power or through a power conversion adapter used in conjunction with a 12-volt cigarette lighter socket provided in an automobile. However, depending on the frequency or duration of use of the cellular phone, leaving the phone in the “ON” mode or engaging in air time talking to another person, the battery may only last for a few hours.
It would be desirable to have a portable battery charging device that is capable of using solar power to charge batteries in a cellular phone.
It would also be desirable to have a battery charging device that is alternatively capable of charging the battery in a cellular phone using the power of regular non-rechargeable batteries.
It would further be desirable to have a cellular phone battery charging device that uses solar power to charge one or more self contained rechargeable batteries for use as backup batteries and that permits use of such backup batteries to charge the battery in the cellular phone or to power the cellular phone directly.